ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson (Earth-95)
Ben Tennyson is the main titular protagonist of Ben 10: A New Hero. He is voiced by Tara Strong. He used to be an average 10 year old boy until he found the Omnitrix which he wields to fight against villains. Appearance Ben's physical appearance in the series is that of a ten year old boy. He has brown shaggy hair, green eyes, pale skin, and is skinny for a boy his age. Ben's outfit consists of a white t-shirt with a black stripe with short sleeves, green cargo pants, and black and white sneakers. His Omnitrix is located on his left wrist. Personality Ben has shown to be immature, impatient, cocky, childish and arrogant. He often jokes around in situations he shouldn't be, causing allies to criticize his childish attitude. Despite this, he's very heroic as he's shown to be kind and willing to help out. He is good-natured, willing to help out anytime. He often uses aliens that are a lot more tougher instead of ones fitted for a situation. This is seen many times throughout the series. His favorite aliens so far seem to be, Four Arms, Heatblast, Diamondhead, XLR8, and Wildmutt. Powers and Abilities Ben has the powers of an ordinary human but has shown a few traits proving he isn't average. He's seen to be very intelligent with good grades at school, despite his attitude. With his intelligence he sometimes can be a strategist, seen in Hunted, where he used Ripjaws underwater to take out Sixsix. He also is athletic, despite his skinny build. He can climb trees with ease and has no problem jumping over obstacles. Ben also is shown to be durable where even in human form he survives many hits from other foes. Equipment Ben possesses the Omnitrix which allows him to transform into alien species. When he is transforming into an alien, he gains the alien's abilities and weaknesses, voice, sometimes personality, appearance, and other features. Weaknesses When the Omnitrix times out, he struggles against opponents who have an upper hand. While he is shown to be resourceful to stall for some time for the Omnitrix to recharge, he is mostly powerless. When he is an alien form, Ben gains all of the weaknesses of the alien. Ben also has limited experience with the Omnitrix. He doesn't know all of the features it includes so he can't utilize it to its fullest. Ben has an allergy to peanuts and has a fear of peacocks. He also has coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. His left eye twitches whenever he is lying. Ben appears to have a short attention span at times, and it often causes him to get into all kinds of trouble. Appearances Ben, being the titular protagonist, appears in every episode except for certain specials or shorts. For specific episodes containing him, here is the episode guide: Episodes. In Other Media Video Games Ben appears in all video games, being the main playable character. Here is a list of all video games containing him: * Ben 10: A New Hero (Video Game) Trivia * Ben and Gwen share the same birthday, sometime in December. * Ben shouts out the names of his aliens. * Ben passed 3rd grade by choosing C only on multiple choice tests. * Ben's favorite color is green. * He is fond of Sumo Slammers. Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Males Category:Ben 10: A New Hero Category:Earth-95